


Relief, Sweet Relief

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [12]
Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: A journey comes to a long, awaited end for Ross and Demelza. First impressions, written in drabble form. From S3.03.





	Relief, Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks from @princessofpoldark for the stills!

The horse whinnied, and Ross lifted his head, his eyes riveted to her brilliant red hair, her disbelief changing to luminous joy as he drew near. He sawed on the reins, breath caught in his throat as she ran to meet him. Leaping from the saddle, he caught sight of the swell of their child, absent when he’d departed, cursing the moments he’d missed. The flash of disappointment washed clean once she was in his arms at last, warm, earthy Demelza, her mouth hungry, his thirsting to drink her in. Twisting, desperate, bodies entwined. Relief, blessed relief in her embrace.

Too long, he’d been gone far too long. She’d buried her fears behind brave faces, frustration, worry and anger, all to keep her fears from creeping into her days. Only at night did the spectre of his continued absence force her to consider what she would do if he never returned. 

 A horse whinnied. The log she held slid from her fingers as she recognised the mare and its rider. Relief, sweet relief flowed through her as she ran to meet him in the yard. Handsome, strong Ross, in his arms. His kiss, dazzling. His touch, magnetic. Her need, infinite.


End file.
